


Boys dont cry

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dennis has feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dennis confessed to destroying the letters Mac's father had written to him, Mac does the one thing no one expects him to do. </p><p>He gives up on Dennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys dont cry

**Author's Note:**

> Now I would do most anything  
> To get you back by my side  
> But I just keep on laughing  
> Hiding the tears in my eyes  
> 'cause boys don't cry
> 
> Boys don't cry by the cure is a really good MacDennis song.

It's never been harder to get through to him. Sure, Mac's always been a little hard to persuade. But Dennis has always been able to manipulate him fairly easily because all Mac wants is for somebody to love him. 

Maybe that's why he's so angry now. Because he's deluded himself into thinking that if he had answered his father's creepy letters, then he would actually earn his father's love. Dennis knew his father never would return that adoration, though. 

And so Dennis destroyed the letters. He had to eradicate them. It was the only way to keep Mac safe. But with what's been happening lately, (Mac is fucking ignoring him) Dennis thinks maybe it would've been better for Mac to have found out his father was using him himself. 

Mac walks into their (Dee's) apartment where Dennis had been residing, watching a movie that he couldn't care less about. Mac is grinning, which is something that doesn't happen much since Boat Jail. His hair is flopped to one side, having given up slicking it back. Dennis stands to try and start a conversation since it's been so long since they've just talked. 

And then Dee comes in behind Mac, also smiling. Dennis' eyes narrow. "What are you two giggling about?" Mac walks past Dennis without looking him in the eyes. "Nothing," Dee answers, "you wouldn't get it." At that, her eyes meet Macs and they begin giggling again. Dennis scowls, rolling his eyes, and turns around to face Mac. 

He's rummaging around the living room, digging through the pockets of his multiple Navy Dickies. Dennis makes a mental note to buy the man some nice slacks, or at the very least, reasonable jeans. "Where's my god damn wallet?" Mac sounds pissed, but he doesn't raise his voice in the slightest. That's also new. 

"Mac," Dee yells from the other side of the apartment, in her bedroom. "Found it," she saunters out, extending Mac's wallet to him. He smiles and takes it, still not having looked at Dennis. "Why do you need your wallet?" Mac doesn't look when he says, "me and Sweet Dee are going out to dinner." 

They leave the apartment without another word. Their presence was a punch in the face, and Dennis still stings long after they've gone. He begins pacing. "Fucking pathetic," he mutters angrily. "You're pathetic Mac, first you fuck my mom, now you took my twin sister." He walks subconsciously to the kitchen. "What's next," he laughs and pours himself a shot of tequila, "you gonna marry Frank like Charlie?"

The shot goes down his throat quickly. His mouth burns and he can't tell if it's because of the alcohol or the terrible words he wants to say. He wants to call Mac, just to say that he hates him and that it isn't his fault that his father doesn't love him. That no one loves him. 

Instead, Dennis gathers all of the shot glasses Dee owns (only four? Honestly Dee, saddle up), and lines them up next to each other. Dennis takes them consecutively, not paying attention to the fact that it's only 8pm on a Tuesday. 

One moment, it feels as if he's so angry he feels like he's going to explode. After his eighth shot the anger turns to despair. The realization hits him like a fucking semi. He's a bad person, worse than he thought he was. 

His sister doesn't care if he loves her. His best friend can't look him in the eyes. The only person who's actually cared about him was his mother, and she was a piece of shit. 

Dennis tries not to think about the time Mac said he loved him. "It doesn't matter," he pours another shot. 

Everyone says crazy things when they think they're about to die. Dennis begins to laugh. The tears on his cheeks are an unwelcome surprise, that cause him to begin to scream as if he's dying. He wouldn't be surprised if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just me venting.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. Thank you for reading


End file.
